The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
With the fast development of Internet services and the wide application of wireless networks, WiMAX, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and wireless access networks such as 3G and B3G gain much application and attention, and wireless access networks are required to be able to provide various services of large capacity, large data traffic and different QoS requirements. At present, in wireless access networks, how to get the accounting information such as data volumes/service time which is provided to a subscriber is very important for a communication system.
In the prior art, the accounting mode of WiMAX includes prepaid accounting mode and postpaid accounting mode.
Prepaid means that a subscriber prepays the carrier for using the communication service in a certain period. The advantage of the prepaid accounting mode is that the carrier does not take a risk of nonpayment, so the service accounting rate is low. The prepaid accounting mode is suitable for a subscriber group which is sensitive to communication charge and has a low credibility. The disadvantage of the prepaid accounting mode is in that, during using the communication service, once the deposit is depleted, the carrier suspends the communication service used by the subscriber and deactivates the communication service for the subscriber until the subscriber redeposits a certain charge in his account. However, the carrier may suspend the subscriber for when the account is depleted and the subscriber cannot redeposit in time in some special scenarios. As a result, economic loss may be caused to the subscriber because the communication service cannot be used, and the satisfaction with the carrier may be lowered.
Postpaid accounting mode means that a subscriber is allowed to use communication services first, and the carrier periodically settles the communication charge with the subscriber. The advantage of the postpaid accounting mode lies in that, it is convenient for the subscriber and the subscriber does not need to pay attention to the account balance and worry about suspending the client for nonpayment or a depleted account. The postpaid accounting mode is suitable for a subscriber group which has a low sensitivity to communication charge and a high credibility. The disadvantage of the postpaid accounting mode lies in that the carrier takes a high risk of nonpayment. Therefore, the charge rate is usually higher than that of the prepaid service.
At present, many subscribers want to enjoy the advantage of the low charge rate of prepaid service, but they do not want to be suspended for a depleted account in special situations and thus unable to use the communication service. However, in the existing system, the accounting system for prepaid accounting and the accounting system for postpaid accounting are independent, and the two accounting modes in the system usually put forward communication services which are directed to corresponding subscriber groups. Usually, a subscriber can only enjoy the service characteristic of one accounting mode. If the subscriber wants to enjoy the special service of the other accounting mode, the subscriber needs to register a modification with the carrier so as to switch the accounting mode. Therefore, a great inconvenience will be caused to the subscriber. If the subscriber needs to use different special services, the subscriber has to switch between the prepaid service and the postpaid service frequently, so that the manpower cost of the carrier is increased and subscriber satisfaction will be lowered.